mojmalykucykfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Księżniczka Sparkle
Księżniczka Sparkle'' -'' jednorożec występujący w serialu Mój Mały Kucyk. Jest jedną z sześciu księżniczek. Jest postacią epizodyczną. Wystąpiła jedynie w odcinku The Quest of Princess Ponies. Wygląd Fioletowy jednorożec z turkusową grzywką i niebieską kokardą na ogonie. Ma turkusową różdżkę i nosi jasnoróżową tiarę w turkusowe kwiatki i motylki z bladoturkusową serpentyną. Jej znaczkiem jest bladoniebieska falbanka z białymi kropkami i czerwonym klejnotem. Ogon taki sam jak grzywa. Oczy są bladozielone. Grzywa i ogon są kręcone. Przedstawienie w serii Księżniczka Tiffany pojawia się na początku odcinka. Przelatuje nad pozostałymi kucykami księżniczkami, a po chwili zauważa, że jej połysk na kopytku zmatowiał. Wstrzyna z tego powodu kłótnie, a pozostałe kucyki księżniczki dołączają do niej, przekomarzając się nawzajem, która z nich powinna zostać królową, podając przy tym kolejne wymagania i argumenty. Kiedy do Royal Paradise, dociera Spike wraz z włochatkami, kucyki wykorzystują tę okazję i każą mu i włochatkom rozstrzygnąć spór. Gdy smok nadal ma wachania, księżniczki śpiewają piosenkę "by right i should be queen". Kucyki, smok i włochatki nie wiedzą, że, są obserwowani przez Lava - władcy demonów lawy. On wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi i zabiera wszystkie różdżki kucyków. Demony znikają w chmurze pary. Lavan próbuje użyć różdżek, ale wywołuje to zamęt, a magia w całej Kyucykolandii zaczyna wariować. Wiązka tęczy kolorów magii zostaje uwolniona i rozpoczyna obracać wszystko w krystał. Lavan planuje teraz uchwycić kucyki księżniczki, aby móc się w ten sposób dowiedzieć, jak korzystać z różdżek. Lavan rozpoczyna atak, więzi księżniczki, a Spike wysyła w ostaniej chwili tylko jedenego włochatka, który mógł uciec księżniczce Tiffany i polecieć do Paradise Estate i sprowadzić pomoc. W tym samym czasie Lavan żąda od porwanych księżniczek, aby powiedziały mu jak wywyołać magię różdżek. Kucyki odmawiają i zostają zaprowadzione do kraterów lawy, gdzie mają skoczyć. Włochatki odwracają uwagę demonom lawy, księżniczki wykorzystają to i uciekają w poszukiwaniu swoich różdżek. Śpiewają wspólnie piosenkę "keep and slogging", po czym znajdują Spike'go, włochatki i lodowe orgi - wrogów Lavana. Międzyczasie Lavan próbuje ponownie użyć różdżek i krystalizuje swoją rękę. Gdy kucyki i przyjaciele przechodzą tajemnym korytarzem, jeden z włochatków kicha i tym samym zdradza położenie księżniczek. Lavan rozbija ścianę, po czym wrzuca więżniów do lochu. W lochu lodowy org i smok nieudolnie obmyślają plan ucieczki. Przychodzi do nich Sludge - służący Lavana, ale przyjaciele są do niego wrogo nastawieni. Dopiero lodowy org łagodzi całą sytuację. Po chwili wszyscy zaprzyjążsię, a Sludge pomaga im uciec z więzienia. Lavan krystalizuje resztę swojego ciała. Śpiewa przy tym piosenkę "Here's To Power". Idąc korytarzami kucyki księżniczki nadal kłócą się i w ten sposób zatrzymują pochód. Kucyki księżniczki odnajdują w sali tronowej swoje skradzione różdżki. Niestety nie mogą ich użyć, ponieważ zmatowiały i straciły swoją magiczną siłę. Zostają nakryci przez Lavana. Megan i księżniczka Tiffany wreszcie docierają do Royal Paradise odnajdują i odnajdują księżniczki. Kucyki uciekają w poszukiwaniu Serca Kucykolandii. Idąc korytarzami śpiewają piosenkę "A Long Hard Road". Gdy znajdują Serce, Lavan nie pozwala im na to i ponawia swoje ataki. Dzięki pomocy włochatków i lodowego orga, kucyki wkładają swoje różdżki do korn, a magia powraca do nich. Łącząc razem swoje różdżki kucyki pokonują Lavana i przywracają Kuyckolandi magiczną równowagę. Włochatki otrzymują od księżnczek tytuł strażników i są od tej pory strażnikami koron. Kucyki powracają do Royal Paradise. Tam decydują, że każda z nich będzie królową na zmianę. Po chwili wraca zaguniony włochatek wraz z medalionem. Księżniczka Tiffany koronuje go. Osobowość Podobnie jak wszystkie kucyki księżniczki, Sparkle jest bardzo samolubna, kłótliwa, uparta i zadziorna. Jest nieustępliwa i za wszelką cenę chce zostać królową, nawet jeśli inne kucyki nie zgadzają się z nią. Twiedzi, że powinna nią zostać, gdyż jako królowej potrzebna jest wiedza z każdej dziedziny. Jej zachowanie jest bardzo niedojrzałe i dziecinne. Obok księżniczki Sereny i Starburst, Sparkle jest jedną z najmądrzejszych księżniczek. Widać to, gdy mówi Megan, o legednzie związej z Sercem Kucykolandii i magicznymi różdżkami. Sparkle ma silne poczucie obowiązku. Jest bardzo przywiązana do swojej magicznej różdżki i gdy Lavan ją kradnie, jest zdetermionowana, aby ją odzyskać z powrotem. Aby odnaleźć swoją różdżkę z biegiem czasu zaczyna dojrzewać, pokornieć, staje się bardziej posłuszna i zaczyna rozumieć swój błąd. Wie, że straciła różdzkę, gdyż była próżna i zapatrzona w siebie. Tak samo jak inne księżniczki kucyki ma zdolność do narzekania, gdy coś jej się nie podobna. Otwarcie o tym mówi i nie boi się, że może to kogoś zranić. Przez to irytuje innych i często doprowadza do kłótni. Pod koniec historii godzi się z innymi księżnikami, zaczyna doceniać przyjaźń, staje się bardziej ugodowa i spokojna. Umiejętności *Księżniczka Sparkle posiada magiczną różdżkę dzięki której może kontrolować wzrost roślin. Jej różdżka jest turkusowa, pokryta wzorem małych gwiazdek i planet, z końcówką w kształcie gwiazdki, każda z ramion jest pokryta zaokrągleniem w kształcie kulki. Wariacje *Księżniczka Sparkle na okładce zabawki PrincessSparkleBackcard.jpg|Księżniczka Sparkle na okładce zabawki Twilight my little pony princess ponies commercial.mp4 snapshot 00.02 -2015.07.10 13.02.28-.jpg|Księżniczka Sparkle w reklamie zabawek *Księżniczka Sparkle w reklamie zabawek Zabawka Informacje o zabawce thumb|338px *'Kolor ciała:' Lawendowy *'Kolor włosów:' Aqua *'Kolor oczu:' Zielone *'Symbol:' Złoty medalion w kształcie kwiatu z zielonym klejnotem Opis zabawki "Księżniczka Sparkle patrzył na ładnej wiosenny poranek, chętny na cały dzień. Dziś miała zamiar zaskoczyć swoich leśnych przyjaciół specjalną wizytę! Spakowała piknik kosz następnie udał się do ogrodu, aby wybrać kwiaty, ale ich nie było! Skierowała się do lasu tak, ale nikogo tam nie było, kiedy przyjechał! "Pan Sowa! Bunny Rabbit!" nazwała. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nagle w pobliżu rozległ się szelest. Ona za nim i ku jej zaskoczeniu, jej przyjaciele zaplanowali tea party specjalnie dla niej!"Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdę dzisiaj?" Zapytał Sparkle. "To było łatwe," zaśmiała się pani Skunk. "Wybraliśmy swoje ładne bzy i wiedziałem, że postępujesz zgodnie z zapach!" Opis pochodzi z tej strony: http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Princess_Sparkle Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Księżniczka Sparkle jest jedynym jednorożcem z całej szóstki księżniczek. *Nigdy nie wypowiedziano jej imienia. *Jej zabawka w Wielkiej Brytani nosi nazwę Amethyst (ametyst). Cytaty *''"Żeby być królową kucyk księżniczka powinna posiadać wiedzę z każdej części swojej dziedziny."'' Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki koloru fioletowego Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Kucyki księżniczki Kategoria:Kucyki z niebieskimi kokardkami